In related art, a user can display content from multiple programs at once. Oftentimes, a user may miss a portion of a live video and may watch a replay of the live video in a picture-in-picture window overlaying the live video. The related art may display the replay within a small picture-in-picture window as to only obscure a minimal portion of the live video. However, frequently, content in the small picture-in-picture window may be important to the user. For example, a user may be watching a soccer game. The live video may correspond to a player substitution, which is uninteresting, while the small window may correspond to a replay of a goal scoring play, which is highly interesting. The user may find the goal scoring play more important than the player substitution and may therefore want to view the goal scoring play larger than the substitution. However, the user may be stuck viewing the goal scoring play in the small picture-in-picture window despite the play having greater importance than the substitution.